degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Paige-Alex Relationship
The relationship between Paige Michalchuk and Alex Nuñez is known as Palex (Pa'''ige/'A'''lex'). They met in the fourth season of Degrassi: The Next Generation and originally disliked each other. This dislike eventually turned into friendship, which turned into a romance, which in turn regressed back to not speaking. Relationship History Overview The two first met in the fourth season of Degrassi: The Next Generation during their junior year at Degrassi Community School. Both girls originally could not stand each other, with their encounters often resulting in verbal catfights. However, when Paige wrecked her boyfriend Spinner Mason's car, she was forced to get a job to pay him back for the damage. After a brief and unsuccessful stint at The Dot, she found herself working at a local movie theater alongside Alex. The two soon grew to respect one another, even becoming good friends. In the fifth season, through a series of events, the two ended up kissing, which caused Paige to question her sexuality. Despite Paige's initial reluctance, the two began to date. As graduation loomed closer for them, Paige's big future shone brightly while Alex's did not. Alex ended the relationship because she didn't only want to be Paige's "lapdog." The two went on to date other people, but found their way back to each other in Season 6. However, they broke up for the final time in Season 7 when they realized they were at two different points in their lives: Paige was out working, while Alex sat home doing nothing but criticizing Paige's job. Alex left Toronto to live with family in Ajax. It is not known if they kept in contact. Season 4 Paige and Alex's first onscreen encounter is seen in King of Pain. As Paige and Marco are walking through the hallway, Paige trips over Alex's legs. The incident results in an argument between the girls, with Paige seemingly coming out as the winner in the end. In Islands in the Stream, Paige reluctantly starts working with Alex at a movie theater concession stand in order to pay boyfriend Spinner back for the damages on his car. Spinner, Marco, and Craig pay Paige a visit during her first day on the job. Spinner orders a popcorn, and begins asking for silly customizations to his order, insisting that he's helping "train" his girlfriend. Alex meanwhile, looks on in disgust. After the stand shuts down for the evening, the girls clean up. Alex even "rewards" Paige for her good cleaning skills with a bag of candy. As the two talk, Alex admits that she used to be afraid of Paige. Paige is surprised, insisting that she is "so not scary". Alex agrees, saying that Paige is in fact "a coward and a suck" for allowing Spinner to take advantage of her. When Paige is fired from her job because her boyfriend at the time, Spinner Mason, gets in a fight over Manny Santos, Alex gets it back for her. When Alex became the school's vice president, she starts hanging out with Marco Del Rossi. Marco was Paige's best friend so Alex also starting hanging out with Paige more. As time passed in Season 4, Paige and Alex started becoming friends. Season 5 Matt Oleander returns and meets up with Paige at a restaurant. Paige has high hopes that they could be together after graduation, but Matt breaks up with her; he already has a job lined up and tells Paige that he couldn't live the structured life she wanted. He gives Paige marijuana as a parting gift, but this only angers her, and she storms out of the restaurant. Alex and Paige later share the weed and both get stoned. Paige almost ruins her chances at getting into Banting University by announcing to a representative of the school at Degrassi's university fair that she was high. When "Jay and Silent Bob Go Canadian, Eh?" premieres, Alex is excited to go. Although Paige is reluctant to go because she was cut out of the movie, Alex finally convinces her to come and enjoy time together. To get into the after-party, they pretend to be a lesbian couple. Inside, they begin to dance provocatively in the middle of the floor. Jay criticizes Alex for "putting on a show for everyone," but Alex replies that the night isn't about her, it's about Paige. Alex walks Paige home, and they stop by Alex's house to get shoes (Paige's went missing). Paige chats with Alex's mother, who mentions that Alex talks about her all the time. Later, Alex begins to talk to Paige about their dancing, but is interrupted by her mother's boyfriend yelling and accidentally knocking Alex over an end table. They head to Paige's house so Paige could try to aid Alex's injured arm and Alex says how good it felt to be away from the chaos of her own house. They eventually kiss. Paige is very confused, pretending it didn't happen and insisting on sleeping on the couch. The next morning, Paige refuses to talk about the kiss and says she just can't deal with what is happening. This upsets Alex, who then avoids her. In class, they agree to meet at the lane way. There, Paige says being around Alex makes her laugh; Alex says being around Paige makes her be a better person. Paige then kisses Alex, unaware that Jay is watching from a distance. Afterwards, Jay antagonizes Hazel by telling her what he saw. Hazel then confronts Paige, asking if she turned gay and didn't tell her. Paige is caught off-guard and says she just got caught up in the moment and Alex meant nothing to her. Alex overhears the remark and is hurt. After talking to Kevin Smith about the situation, Paige decides to stop caring about what other people thought, and pursues a relationship with Alex. She goes to Alex's apartment, and when Alex returns home, Paige asks her if she has "room for a stupid girl." Alex saying she "already had one of those." Paige then asks her if she "had room for someone who's ready to stop worrying about what other people think." She said she was wrong when she said Alex didn't mean anything to her because right now, she meant everything. They begin to date. At first, Hazel is uncomfortable with Paige and Alex dating. Alex and Hazel greatly disliked each other, but Paige urged the girls to be nicer to each other, since they were both important to her. In an attempt to bond, the trio went on a shopping trip. After Hazel made a comment about Alex not being able to afford some of the clothes, a fight broke out between them. Paige was tired of the fighting and stopped talking to both of them. They decided to stop fighting, and invited Paige to hang out with them. A humorous and playful cappuccino fight ensued, after which the three girls ended up laughing about it in the mall security office. As graduation neared, Paige insisted more than ever that Alex plan what to do after high school. She refused, and said that she wasn't on the same time table Paige was and had to do things when they're right for her. She wasn't sure what she wanted to do, but she didn't want to follow Paige to college and be her 'lapdog'. The fight ended when Alex told Paige that she was breaking up with her. They were both hurt, and revealed their broken hearts to old friends. For Paige, it was Spinner, but Alex came home to find Jay. He insisted that he was not there to bother her, but was just there to watch a baseball game with Chad. Alex revealed to him that she had broken up with Paige. Jay offered himself to her as 'a quick rebound', but Alex angrily rebuffed him, and came out to him as a lesbian. Jay backed off and was sincere in cheering her up. Alex proved that she didn't harbour any hatred toward Paige by hugging her at graduation. Season 6 Alex returned to Degrassi to earn more credits for university, as she now had an interest in becoming a physiotherapist. After a bit of persuasion from Ms. Hatzilakos, Alex reluctantly joined the lacrosse team and tried to make new friends. She met a girl named Sirina whom she used to torment. (Alex almost blinded her with a laser pointer during a debate, and later on tripped her, spraining her ankle in the process.) Alex didn't remember having done such actions to her. She had a brief conversation with Paige at the Dot, in which she expressed her desire to change and become a better person and rid herself of her previous bad-girl persona. Paige told her that it was impossible to change overnight, which disappointed Alex, who felt she had changed a lot already. Between her conversation with Paige and her run-ins with fellow lacrosse teammate Sirina, Alex learned that even if she does change, people would still remember her for who she used to be and may not be willing to give her a second chance. Alex received a phone call from ex-girlfriend, now friend, Paige, that she would be home from Thanksgiving break and wanted Alex to be there during the break with her. When Alex heard how Paige was on the phone, she decided to cheer her up and also wanted them to catch up. Alex revealed to Paige that she had a new girlfriend and she was 'kicking butt' in school. She also told Paige that she may join her at Banting next year. Paige insisted that Alex stayed over for a sleepover, just as friends, and Alex agreed. The next day though, things turned sour, when Paige's panic attacks caused them to have an argument over their futures and Alex's new 'imaginary' girlfriend, Carla, who Alex later brought to The Del Rossi/Michalchuck Thanksgiving dinner to get under Paige's skin. Alex didn't know that Paige was stressed out and was suffering from panic attacks. Alex phoned Paige and told her she'd aced her biology test and apologized for her behaviour at the Thanksgiving dinner. Carla took her out for a congratulations dinner, which got interrupted when Paige walked in to join them. Later, Alex took Paige over to her place and wanted to know why Paige was back in town so early. Paige said that it was because she missed everyone and no one at Banting got her. Paige softened the moment by asking Alex if they were going to be together forever, and Alex jokingly asked her if Paige had planned on screaming at her again. Alex didn't want to get into a big discussion about it, since it was a school night, so she changed the subject by offering to tuck Paige into bed. As she went to do so, Paige surprised her by kissing her. Alex asked her what the kiss was all about, but Paige told her it was just a good night kiss. Alex, disappointed and angered by Paige's response, went to bed. The next morning, Paige made Alex 'amends waffles' for breakfast and told Alex the kiss 'never happened', which disappointed Alex. Alex couldn't understand why Paige had come back home from school so much in the past few days, but when she tried to ask Paige about it, Paige told her she had a plan and that Alex would just have to wait and find out. Once at dinner with Alex, Marco, Spinner, and Jimmy, Paige told everyone she was getting a scholarship to Toronto University in the middle of the semester. Alex confronted her outside about it and Paige lied more, and said that she was kicking butt at Banting. When Paige spilled gas on her boots, she asked Alex to look for paper towels in the trunk. There, Alex found burnt papers with failing grades. Alex took matters into her own hands by telling Paige's mom about Paige's failing grades at Banting. Paige, of course, was upset that she told. But Alex told Paige that she had only told her mom because she was tired of Paige lying to her since she'd gotten back in town. Paige told Alex that the reason she had been lying to her was because she had wanted Alex to be proud of her and not see her as a disappointment because of her failing grades. Paige didn't know what to do and asked Alex for advice, but Alex told her that she needed to do what she wanted ''to do. Alex encouraged Paige to have fun and to date a variety of guys casually. Paige took Alex's advice and started seeing Spinner and Ellie's ex-boyfriend,Jesse Stefanovic, and Alex grew increasingly jealous over Paige's budding attraction to Jesse. Alex helped Jimmy and Spinner model their clothing line at the mall, an event that turned bad when Jesse and Spinner got into an argument over Paige. When Paige started to suffer from a panic attack, Alex comforted her and calmed her down. She then angrily broke up the fight. She rejected Paige's attempts to apologize for Jesse and Spinner. Afterwards, at the Dot, Paige told Alex that she was finished with Spinner, but that Jesse still wanted to date casually. When she asked Alex for advice on what to do, Alex told her that Jesse and Spinner 'both suck' and that Paige did as well. She then stormed out on Paige. Paige chased Alex outside and confronted her about why Alex was angry at her, since it was Alex's suggestion that Paige date a few guys casually in the first place. Alex suddenly kissed Paige and confessed her love to her. Confused, Paige asked why, if Alex loved her, she told her to go on all the dates. Alex told her that it was because she didn't want to see Paige dating another girl, and she thought any casual dating with guys was no big deal. Paige, shocked, almost confessed something to Alex, but quickly stopped herself. She told Alex that she just couldn't be with Alex right now and walked off, leaving Alex heartbroken. In 'Don't You Want Me? (1), Paige tells Alex that she isn't where she expected to be (i.e.: dropping out of Banting), but that she's happy being with Alex. She kisses her, but Alex pushes her away, saying that she can't blow hot and cold. Later, Alex's mom, Emily, tells her that her boyfriend, Chad, ran up thousands of dollars in debt and that they are going to be evicted from their apartment unless they can pay the rent. After telling her friends, Jay's new girlfriend, Mel, offers her a job at a bar as a cocktail waitress. But she soon learns that there's bigger money onstage as a stripper. She doesn't want to at first, but as the situation worsens, she decides to strip for big cash. In '''Don't You Want Me (2), Paige asks Alex to be her 'sweetheart'. Alex kisses her, saying that the kiss was her answer. After learning that Alex is going to quit her job at the strip club, Paige decides to go congratulate her at her work with a rose bouquet, not knowing that she was lying and is in fact a stripper. When she finds out, Paige and Alex have a big fight that ends with heartbroken Paige storming out, throwing the bouquet at Alex. The next day, they meet at the Dot, where Paige wants to wipe the slate clean. She offers Alex an internship at her mom's company, but Alex turns it down, saying that she already has a job. Hurt, Paige tells Alex that it 'kills her' every time she strips. Alex refuses to quit, and Paige leaves, heartbroken again. Eventually, Alex does quit stripping. She goes home and discovers that all the money she earned was used by her mother to bail Chad out. Alex, furious, packs her things and tells them that 'they're on their own'. She goes to the Degrassi Winter Formal in the red dress that Paige had bought her days before. She meets up with Paige and tells her that the dance was the first ever Degrassi dance she's been to. Still kind of hurt, Paige asks her why her dress isn't on the floor at her work. Alex tells her that she quit. She starts to break down, saying that Chad was bailed out and that now she has nowhere to go or no one to go to. Paige tells Alex that she has her, and they hug. Season 7 In Love is A Battlefield, '''Alex had completed all of her credits she wanted at Degrassi and moved in with Paige, Marco and Ellie. Alex seemed to lack ambition, mostly sleeping in day by day. She volunteers to be Paige's driver until she can get her license renewed, eager to spend more time with her. But Alex ends up abandoning Paige and smokes up with Jay. She tries to make it up to Paige by showing off one of the dresses she was given to look after, but this only causes more tension between the two. Paige has her make it up by sending out chocolates, but Alex decides not to do this since Paige's job was more like being a maid. The two have a fallout at Paige's work, where they end up breaking up. The next day Paige packs up all of her stuff. Alex says she'll be staying with her Mom's cousin, that she has other options. Paige and she knew it was time to end it since Alex felt alone and left behind by Paige's career plans, but that didn't make it any less painful for them to split. Degrassi Minis In The Lovecats, Alex and Paige are in line in the cafeteria. Alex wonders why Paige is eating low-fat cottage cheese on pizza day. Paige explains that she is on a bit of a diet in hopes that she will be able to fit into her dress for the premiere of Jay and Silent Bob Go Canadian, Eh! Alex rolls her eyes and says that she's lucky that no one invited her or her "big fat ass". Paige insists that Alex's "ass" is "fantastic", and that she envies her. Alex jokingly tells Paige that she's a jealous "lesbo", and the girls continue to tease each other. Paige then says that she has only one pass to the movie premiere. Alex says she'll stop bugging Paige, and goes quiet. Paige asks Alex whether she would like to go. Alex says that she may go if Paige is going. In '''Lost in Degrassi, Paige and Marco are kept hostage by Jimmy, Spinner, Alex, and Ashley. A series of numbers appear on the computer, and Alex says the "3" stands for the number of times a day Paige told Alex that her G.P.A. wasn't enough. Paige retorts that maybe if Alex had stopped trying to make out with her, then maybe she could have got something done. In Reunited, Paige runs into Alex, Jimmy, and Spinner at a Degrassi class reunion. Paige is still upset with Alex for stealing her job as Jimmy and Spinner's manager for their clothing store, which has now become a very successful company. Rival Relationships *Jay-Alex Relationship *Alex-Carla Relationship *Spinner-Paige Relationship *Paige-Jesse Relationship Trivia *They both had a conflict with Emma Nelson. *Alex had a conflict with Paige's best friend Hazel Aden. *They were both friends with Marco Del Rossi and Ellie Nash. *Paige had a dislike for Alex's ex-boyfriend Jay Hogart. *They both worked at the movie theater. *Alex's final line was spoken to Paige. ("You make it sound like cough syrup.") *They both graduated in the Class of 2006. *They are the first main characters to become a lesbian couple in Degrassi history. The second are Fiona and Imogen. *They are the first couple in the series to have their ship name (Palex) to actually be mentioned on the show. The second was Peter Stone and Mia Jones (Pia), the third was Dave Turner and Alli Bhandari (Bhandurner),the fourth was Sav and Anya (Sanya), and the fifth was Winston and Frankie (Frankston). *Marco Del Rossi, a mutual friend of Paige and Alex, came up with their ship name name in the episode I Against I. *They were both the other's first same-sex relationship. *They were the third known couple to smoke marijuana together. The first was Scott & Kathleen, the second was Jay and Alex, the fourth was Kelly & Emma, and the fifth and most recent was Summer and Cash. This is the second of those couples to consist of Alex and her significant other. Timeline *First Relationship: **Start Up: The Lexicon of Love (2) (512) **Broke Up: High Fidelity (1) (518) ***Reason: Paige felt Alex had no plans for the future, and Alex was tired of feeling beneath her. *Second Relationship: **Start Up: Don't You Want Me? (2) (619) **Broke Up: Love Is A Battlefield (703) ***Reason: Alex almost got Paige fired. Quotes *Paige: "I have to laugh when I'm around you. I can't really help it." Alex: "And I have to be better when I'm around you. I can't help it, either." - The Lexicon of Love (2) *Alex: (to Paige) "I love you, you idiot! So much that it scares the crap out of me!" - Love My Way Gallery Countdown2 gr53 001.jpg 544.png 6554.png 78.png OMGHOTHOT.jpg 95.png Cxcxc.jpg Dancing with alex.jpg Sadaddas.jpg Palex1.jpg 534.PNG 56768.jpg 5442.png 6545.PNG rrt.jpg 657.jpg 664.PNG 675.PNG 787.jpg 867y.PNG Asdas.jpg 5343.PNG lovecats1.04.jpg Rt6.PNG Rty.PNG 43g.PNG 446.jpg 74.PNG 7-3-1.jpg 7-3.jpg Love-is-a-battlefield-1.jpg 3836097575_a9a5c3d872.jpg 13-brucas59.jpg 7-brucas59.jpgh.jpg ggv.jpg ght.jpg 11-brucas59cd.jpg season5_(32).jpg 16-brucas59g.jpg 22-brucas59.jpg 25-brucas59.jpg 4534d.png 34-brucas59.jpg 41-brucas59.jpg gtt.jpg 30-brucas59.jpg 1-brucas59jh.jpg 625x481-alex-paige-marco.jpg ImagesCAYAF6V8.jpg lovecats1.05.jpg ImagesCAWIJVY8.jpg ImagesCATRXLDY.jpg ImagesCARURFZ7.jpg ImagesCAJRSILQ.jpg ImagesCAINW8TO.jpg lovecats1.02.jpg ImagesCAC6JGKX.jpg ImagesCAA1EVAE.jpg ImagesCA9B0XS7.jpg 54454.png Degrassi-homepage.jpg ImagesCABSZ2PC.jpg ImagesCAXKHDGC.jpg ImagesCATE0I4G.jpg Tumblr l4ejlunFC61qc585qo1 500.jpg lovecats1.03.jpg 89oijk.jpg season5_(31).jpg tumblr_m9bovravSl1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m9bovfKQVh1qc1tpr.jpg 1290584.jpg Degrassi Season 4.jpg Normal cap2172.JPG Normal cap2182.JPG Normal cap2192.JPG Normal cap2202.JPG Emma-pagie-marco-alex-spin-jimmy-degrassi-paige-16022485-644-477.jpg tumblr_m0orclXCyT1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m0or7z5b3y1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m0oqutFK901qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m010lcVgEu1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m134h9jzKg1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m134hnRaCW1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m134iimZ2e1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m134itWn9W1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m134u7RqZb1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m134w3Tdvb1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m1rfwlbJxf1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_mc3ursdAhe1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_mc3uxjJ8iI1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lon6jyWoNA1qc1tpr.jpg hjijk.jpg kjlj.jpg iujio.jpg hjkk.jpg jhoijioj.jpg jkjkij.jpg iojjkjk.jpg jkkjkj.jpg jhjjhj.jpg uihj.jpg iuihj.jpg 8ujk.jpg 898j.jpg 8iuj.jpg Normal 1480 1.jpg tumblr_lt63exkhGG1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lzgttwLXuN1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lnrv3e2zUB1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lvn7e5rAS11qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lvn7i7cLMa1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lvn7ijDRJl1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lvn7ixWm591qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lvn7jhdMKz1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lvn7og1c6H1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lvn7n2XRqa1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lvn7rwgQTK1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lvn7s7wHNB1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m7xqd3lPub1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m7xqdhb7LQ1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m7dqdxR51h1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m7xqqnFUya1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_mb3am0GhxX1qc1tpr.jpg 355279.jpg 355281.jpg Palex.png tumblr_inline_mfta8zowKE1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_inline_mfta7lEsNE1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_inline_mftafexNw31qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_inline_mftajvwIBP1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_inline_mftaj58FpG1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_inline_mftake1Iri1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_inline_mftaksn0wd1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_inline_mftanwMOKj1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_inline_mftaoaevmo1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_inline_mftap3Qknt1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_inline_mfta9tQW8N1qc1tpr.jpg Death-of-a-disco-dancer-5.jpg Death-of-a-disco-dancer-7.jpg AlexPaige.PNG HazelPaigeAlex.PNG PaigeAlex1.PNG PaigeAlex2.PNG PaigeAlex.PNG PaigeAlex3.PNG PaigeAlex4.PNG PaigeAlex5.PNG 503 001.jpg 503 003.jpg 503 008.jpg Normal 2162 1.jpg Palexxxx.jpg PALEXXXXXXXXX.jpg Alex and her famous Hooot quote.jpg Dg514-15.jpg 5675.PNG 976.PNG 3453ss.jpg 342222.png 5555.png 66644.png degrassi418_28829.jpg Degrassi S6.jpg Island (6).png 6-lilyjak.jpg palex freeze.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Relationships Category:Season 4 Category:Friendships Category:LGBT Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts